For storing and applying a small quantity of a liquid, a commercially available device includes a container in the form of a so-called “blister package”. Two separate recesses are formed in a deep-drawn part of the package which is closed by a removable sheet. Upon removal of the sheet, the two container recesses are exposed so that a brush can be taken out and used to apply the liquid to the treatment site. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,761 discloses a device for storing and dispensing quantities, particularly small quantities, of one or more flowable substances. The device comprises a pocket which is formed so as to receive an application instrument. The application instrument, which is stored in a pocket of the container or is inserted into the pocket by the user, may be contacted with the flowable substance without opening the container as a whole. It is only necessary to withdraw the application instrument, after it has taken up the substance, from the pocket of the container and move it to the treatment site.
A different example of a conventional single patient dose medicament dispenser with applicator is shown in WO 96/03326.
Such devices are already proven in the market as a cheap and reliable delivery system for storing, mixing, and applying of flowable liquid materials using, for example, such a brush applicator. For indications requiring a higher volume of liquid for the treatment a brush may be, however, disadvantageous because the amount of liquid which can be transferred from the package to the location of treatment is limited to the absorbability of the brush. Furthermore, once a brush is wetted with liquid, the absorbability decreases tremendously, thus becoming nearly useless for transferring further liquid.